


Fire

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bananas, Fire, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, North Blue, Origin Story, characters as children, swallow island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Darkness exists in the absence of light.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> According to the official One Piece Vivre Cards, both Sakazuki/Akainu and Borsalino/Kizaru are from the North Blue.  
Swallow Island is an island that is shaped like a swallow as well as has a giant mountain structure that looks like a swallow in the middle of it. It is also an Island without a Marine base on it, making it an easy target for pirates. 
> 
> here is a picture of swallow island:
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/9/9b/Swallow_Island_Infobox.png/revision/latest?cb=20150823160253

Darkness exists in the absence of light. 

He watched his parents die in front of him at the hands of pirates.

Amidst the gunfire and screams that would echo in his dreams for years to come, Sakazuki was dragged away by a large man with calloused hands and vice like grip on the back of his neck. Sakazuki fought and kicked and dragged his feet, but nothing would make him let go. 

Sakazuki watched his father die on his knees begging the scum of the sea for mercy. All that got him was a bullet in the face. He watched as his mother bowed over his father’s body in anguish, he would never forget the sound of her screams... or the deafening silence afterwards. 

The sand was stained red, and the moonlit waves that hit the shore had started to froth pink. He was dragged away from the village, away from the lights and slaughter.

“Get your filthy hands off of me, you scum!” 

“Tch,” the grip impossibly tightened, his long fingers that gripped around his neck were now cutting off the circulation in in his carotid arteries, his vision started to blur. “Not ‘ntill I am done with you, boy.” 

Sakazuki’s world span as his face was shoved into the sand so hard his ears started to ring. 

The weight on his neck was replaced by a heavy hand on his upper back, he fought to turn his head in order to get a breath of air. He attempted to get his hands under him to push himself up, but the sheer size and weight of the man above him prevented him from even kicking out with his legs. He heard the rustling of fabric from behind him.

“Now stay still ‘n relax, er this is gon’ hurt.” The man’s free hand slipped under his waistband. Sakazuki’s body went still and tense with panic in realization of what was going to happen to him. 

Then there was the deafening rush and roar of fire. It came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time and consumed everything around them without prejudice. 

Sakazuki was able to seize the moment of shock and squirmed away from the pirate that was holding him, drawing the knife from the pirate’s sash and stabbing him with all the ferocity a ten year old child could muster. The pirate made the mistake of rolling around to defend with his arms, opening up his belly as a target. 

As the scumbag struggled to keep the spilling remnants of his stomach in his body, Sakazuki took the knife to his throat. 

\---  
The young boy sat down on the beach, listening to the waves hitting the shore and the distant crackles of the fire. He didn’t notice the silent onslaught of tears that were falling from his face as he hugged himself, knife discarded somewhere near the body of the pirate he killed. 

He fell asleep as the ashes started to fall from the sky. 

\---

When Sakazuki woke it was already nearing midday, the sky was clear. He felt cold and alone, his home and all the people he loved were now ashes buried under rubble. Even though he could feel the heat of the day on his skin, Sakazuki felt cold. It was as if the sun itself wouldn't share it's warmth with him anymore. 

After thoroughly washing himself of the soot and blood, Sakazuki created a shelter as well as salvaged a few pots to purify water in. He also fished with moderate success. 

He retrieved the knife, and practiced stabbing and slashing motions till sunset. 

The nearest village wasn’t for another fifteen kilometers or so down the beach side. Swallow Island’s harsh monster infested jungles and steep incline made cutting across the expanse between the two villages a suicide mission. Sakazuki decided he would make the trek down the beach the next day as he ate his food by his tiny makeshift fire. 

He fell asleep clutching his legs to himself tight to his chest attempt to conserve heat. 

The next day was hot, the sun beat down on him relentlessly as he walked the beach, clutching the knife in his left hand. His shoes were well worn by the time he reached his destination. 

The southern village had also been ransacked. Bodies, or what was left of them after the carrion animals, were strewn across the beach in a gruesome parody of what happened to his own home. 

The smell of rot infested the air and Sakazuki turned to leave the area as fast as possible. 

The cool sea breeze chilled Sakazuki to the bone, finding sleep elusive, he spent the night walking, eventually finding refuge under a banana tree and collapsing from exhaustion. 

When he woke, the warm morning sun was blocked out by a figure that was currently nudging his shoulder with some hard object. 

He blinked as the figure came into focus slowly, “Ohh~ so you are alive now aren’t you?” A kid not much older than him down smiled curiously. 

Sakazuki grunted and slowly sat up. Examining the yellow clad kid who was holding a book. 

“Who’re you?” Sakazuki was on his feet quickly, knife in hand, sizing up the yellow clad boy. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking that sort of question? You’re the one that is sitting under my tree.” 

Sakazuki strode towards the taller boy, grabbing him by the shirt and the ear of his weird large yellow striped hat, getting up in his face “I asked you who. You. Are.” 

“Scary~ No need to get aggressive, I’m Borsalino. I’m a light man.” Borsalino smiled. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Sakazuki let go of Borsalino then, stepping back trying to assess if this Borsalino is a threat. 

“I ate a devil fruit recently, now I am made of light.” Borsalino stretched a hand out with the pointer finger extended, Sakazuki watched captivated as it started glowing a bright yellow light. 

“I ate it from this tree right here a few days ago.” He gestured to the tree behind Sakazuki. “It saved me, see~?” Borsalino put the book down, revealing his shirt to be heavily bloodstained, he lifted it up to reveal a nasty looking scar on his abdomen. “Healed me up real~ quick.” Borsalino smiled, pleased with himself.

Sakazuki stared at the other boy for an offbeat moment before saying, “Did the pirates do that?” 

“Yeah,” Borsalino’s smile disappeared, “… left me for dead.” 

Sakazuki set his jaw and started walking away from Borsalino. 

“Wait, where are you going? You didn’t tell me your name either!” Borsalino ran to catch up with him.

“Sakazuki, and we are gonna get some water and food.” 

“But we have water and food, the bananas and the stream up the way over here.” 

Sakazuki stopped dead in his tracks, this Borsalino kid already had everything figured out... but still, “You’ve been eating bananas this whole time like a monkey?” 

“Hey~ I like monkeys!” 

“Lets go catch some fish.” 

\--

At first Sakazuki thought Borsalino’s insistent chattering was annoying, but as he took part in the conversations, he found that he would get distracted from the world around them. When he was talking with Borsalino about whatever was written in his book about the philosophies of Tokugawa Leyasu, or about why animals were certain colors, Sakazuki found that he felt he had some kind of weird peace and contentment.

Borsalino's smile is genuine and light hearted, his abundance of happiness is exactly what Sakazuki didn't know he needed in his life. 

As the sun set on them, they lay next to each other under Borsalino’s banana trees. At some point Borsalino snuggled up against his side. Sakazuki’s first instinct was to push the other boy away, but he just couldn't bring himself to... because for the first time in a long while, he felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, like all of my other fics, is lightly based on some art: (thank you Tiburion)
> 
> https://ask-monkey-and-dog.tumblr.com/post/169319157073/what-was-their-first-meeting-like
> 
> https://ask-monkey-and-dog.tumblr.com/post/179860069008/kizaru-what-about-the-sword-on-your-other-arm

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Orange Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933000) by [Fourleaves_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourleaves_Clover/pseuds/Fourleaves_Clover)


End file.
